Only Time Will Tell
by allena3401
Summary: My name is Adrianna Malfoy, twin sister to Draco Malfoy. I'm not entirely beautiful, I wouldn't even call myself cute, I'm not really self-conscious about myself well, unlike my brother. At Hogwarts I think of myself as an outsider, that I'll be forever alone, and never find love. But, only time can tell...
1. Prologue

I lug my heavy trunk down the stairs,"Snowflake," I call out and my white snowy owl flies over and lands lightly on my shoulder. Once I get down the stairs I set my trunk near the front door and watch Draco struggle with his. Once he gets down the stairs he smiles at me. I flash him a grin and reach up and stroke Snowflake's feathers. Draco never used to smile but, he's changed. Well, as a matter of fact everyone has changed after the war. I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I see our mother approaching. She stops in front of us and looks us over. Then she walks up to Draco and ruffles his hair earning the,"Mom, I'm to old for that," complaint then she walks over to me.

She just stares at me for a moment than gives me a hug. When she steps back she mutters," I love you Adrianna," I am taken aback for a moment. She never says that she loves either of us," I love you too mom," I say softly and she smiles.

The she takes another step back so she's standing in front of both Draco and I, "I believe that you both can get to platform 9 3/4 by yourselves," She says and Draco nods, "Than off you go," I sigh inwardly, that's as good as a good-bye could get in this house. I turn around and open the front door. As soon as the front door is open all the way Snowflake jumps off my shoulder and flies away. I drag my trunk to the car and put it in the backseat while Draco puts his in the trunk. I close the door and climb into the passenger seat while Draco, gets in the driver's seat. He starts the car and then we're off to King's Cross Station.

When we get there I quickly get out of the car and get my trunk out. I walk briskly to the station lugging my trunk behind me. Finally, I arrive at the pillar between platform 8 and 9. I run through to platform 9 3/4. I stand beside the entrance and wait for Draco who appears in an instant. Together we get on the train and find a seat with all his friends. Finally, we leave the station and start our trip to Hogwarts. I sit in the window seat beside Draco quietly watching landscapes zoom by...


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ebdad8a3fc9c10d0eb1f0c6f5ea94e6"When we get off the train I run to the carriages and jump inside a random one. The door closes and the carriage starts moving. "Who are you?" A voice asks from the darkness in the carriage and I jump a little bit, startled. I look around the carriage and see the faces of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I scoff and cross my arms over my chest," Why should I tell you?" Hermione shrugs and Harry speaks up, "You're in our carriage," I nod, "You make a valid point, Harry," Harry is taken aback for a moment,"How do you know my name," I shrug," That's not important, anyway my name is Adrianna," Harry smiles but Hermione frowns and shakes her head," Last name," She says and I grimace, "If I tell you my last name you will hate me," I say quietly. Hermione shrugs, "We'll get over it," I sigh, she's so stubborn," Fine, my name is Adrianna," I pause and Hermione makes the "go on" gesture," Malfoy," I close my eyes waiting for a reaction but, one doesn't come. I open my eyes to see Hermione gaping at me, "Brilliant," Harry and Ron say in unison while Hermione slowly shakes her head muttering," You can't be a Malfoy, you just can't be,". Just then, the carriage stops and I jump out. Before I can run to Hogwarts, Hermione grabs my wrist. Draco walks by and sees Hermione holding my wrist. He scowls at her and pulls me out of her grasp," Don't touch my sister," He says then pauses looking down at me, then he looks back at Hermione," Filthy mudblood," I look at Hermione, as Draco drags me to Hogwarts, and mouth I'm sorry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1a2234c2dd888d90feb611d3c061e1"When we're inside and seated at the Slytherin table, Draco turns to look at me,"What was that?" He asks angrily, "Why did you let that mudblood Granger touch you?" I shrug and he scoffs and looks away. I look away and start to eat my food, in silence. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8a90c48325cd417f773cb7b4b392e3"I briskly walk to the Slytherin girls' dormitory, trying to avoid everyone. But, in the hallway I get pulled into a janitor closet (idk couldn't think of anything else). I pull my wand out, ready to fight but, someone lights up their wand. In the eerie glow of the wand, I see the familiar faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I breath a sigh of relief, "Whoa, you guys scared me," I say and Harry chuckles, "Shut up," I snap at him and he quickly closes his mouth. Hermione smothers a laugh and turns it into a cough, she takes a deep breath, "We needed a way to talk to you without anyone seeing us," She says and, "So, what do you want," She smiles, "Harry wanted to-," Harry cuts her off, "Hermione here wanted to make sure you're trustworthy," Hermione glares at Harry who smiles sheepishly, then she looks away and sighs, "Anyway, we need-," Harry clears his throat and Hermione groans, "We WANT you to dig up some dirt on Draco," She says and Harry grins. I shake my head, "You want me to dig up dirt on my own brother," I ask flustered and Hermione nods. I groan, "Is that the only way you'll trust me?" I ask and all three of them nod, "Fine, I'll do it," I say and Hermione smiles with satisfaction, "Good, then I'll meet you here tomorrow," She says and briskly walks out of the closet. I roll my eyes and slip out of the closet into the empty I get to the Slytherin common room I quickly spot Draco's best friend, Crab, sitting on the couch. I sit beside him and at first he looks at me startled but, relaxes when he realizes who it is. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I want you to tell me anything embarrassing that Draco does tonight," He nods and I stand up and walk to the girls' dormitories. When I get there, I quickly pull my pj's out of my trunk and slip them on. I jump in bed and close my eyes, ignoring the sounds of gossip around me. I fall into a fitful slumber. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="609dc1f71f31548ae034a055c5977906"The next morning, before anyone is up I get out of bed and change into my uniform and robes. I go to the bathroom and apply my usual green eye shadow and mascara, and brush my hair and teeth. I go out to the Slytherin common room where I pull out a book and start reading. Eventually, Crab comes to the common room and sits beside me, "Last night, Draco was mumbling someone's name in his sleep," He says and I make the "go on" gesture so he continues, "In fact, he was mumbling Hermione Granger's name," I smile, "Is that all?," I ask and he shakes his head. I make the shooing gesture with my hands and he shuffles away. I smile to myself, stash my book in my bag and head off to breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296cc1a0580d5a3907770a17fb1d06b4"After breakfast, I head to my first class, potions with Gryffindor. I sit down, near the back of the class, by Draco. I pull of my backpack and pull out my potions book, "Today we'll be making liquid death," Snape says, "Go on, start brewing," I stand up and pull my cauldron toward me. I open my book to the right page and grab my first ingredient. I start preparing my first ingredient, "Ms. Malfoy, come see me please," Snape says and I walk up to his desk, "Professor Mcgonagall needs to see you," I nod, grab my stuff, and head out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a1c0d392e0e5c32e3940f195ab659e3"When I get to Professor Mcgonagall's office, I knock softly on the door, "Come in," She says and I slowly walk inside closing the door behind me. She looks up from her papers, "Oh, Ms. Malfoy, come in," She says and I sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Ms. Malfoy, I didn't have enough time to make announcements last night so I wanted to let-," She's cut off by the door opening and Ron walking inside, "Sorry Professor," He says and takes a seat in the chair beside me. "Anyway, I wanted to tell both of you that you are head boy and girl," Professor Mcgonagall says and Ron and I cheer. She clears her throat so Ron and I quiet down again, "You guys are excused from all of the classes for the day to get used to your living arrangements ," She says and I stand p ready to go, "Wait," She says, "The password is Fredrick Douglass," Professor Mcgonagall finishes and I nod and walk out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f631f3be9db8846bdb31929710a2611f"When I get to the portrait, I notice that Ron is already there waiting for me. I roll my eyes and walk up to stand beside him. When I get to Ron, he says the bathroom and the Snape portrait swings open revealing a comfy living area. I walk inside and automatically go up to the bedrooms. I look inside the first room and see that it is decorated in and gold and red, and on the comforter there is the picture of a lion. "This must be Ron's room," I mutter to myself and then walk to the other room. I look inside the room and see that it's decorated with green and silver, and there is a picture of a snake on the comforter. I walk inside and set my backpack on the floor. I go the the bathroom which is connected to my door and look around. I then notice a door on the other side of the bathroom so, out of curiosity I open the door. I open the door to see Ron laying in his bed, an arm draped over his eyes. He must've heard me walk in because he removes the arms over his eyes and sits up, "What's the matter Adrianna?" He asks and I shrug, "Just pondering the fact that we share a bathroom," I say and he nods, "That's weird isn't it," I nod and then walk back into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I then go into my room, put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, grab a book, and go down to the common room. There, I sit down in one of the couches and start reading. Eventually, I drift off into a peaceful slumber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7278bee9b7b2d88b0a5de93c0c22a3a4"When I wake up, I'm in someone's string arms. I open my eyes to see Ron looking down at me, "Are you okay?" He asks and I smile, "I'm fine, can you set me down?" I ask and he nods setting me down lightly. I stand up and brush myself off, "Thanks for the help," I say and he nods. I run to my room and put my robes on over my comfy clothes. I then run out of the dorms and to the broom closet. "So, what info do you have?" She asks and I nod, "Draco was talking in his sleep, he was muttering someone's name," I say and she suddenly looks curious, "Who?" She ask and I cringe inwardly, "He was muttering your name," I say and then run out of the broom closet and back to my dorm where Draco and Ron are arguing. I step in between them, "What are you guys arguing about?" I ask, they reply in unison, "You," I gasp and take a step back, "Me? What for?" Draco Scoffs, "Weasleby here wouldn't let your dear twin brother spend the night here with you guys," He says, "He wanted to keep you all to himself," Draco says and Ron glares at him, "Because I don't trust you, you filthy snake," I glare at both of them, "Ron it's not like were dating," I say, "I wish we were," Ron mumbles and I pretend that I don't hear him, "And Draco, you can spend the night but, you'll have to sleep in my room. Also, if you ever want to come back you have to learn how to get along with Ron," Ron scoffs and walks to his room while Draco smirks. I punch him in the arm and he rubs his arm where a bruise is already forming, "That's why you shouldn't wear tank tops," I say, smiling. I show Draco to my room where a sleeping bag lay on the floor, "This is where you'll be sleeping," I say gesturing to the sleeping bag. Draco scoffs, "Can I just sleep in your bed?" He asks and I shake my head, "I'll be sleeping in my bed," Draco shrugs, "So, we're twins, it'll be fine," I shake my head, "Conjure up your own bed," Draco shakes his head, "You can sleep in Ron's room," I shake my head, "Ron's dating Hermione," "So?" "He'll be basically cheating on her if I sleep in his room," "Not really..." I groan, "Fine, I'll sleep in Ron's room tonight,"/p 


End file.
